


Remnants of the Past (REVISITED)

by TheKrystalSakura



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crossover, Hope's Peak is a College, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrystalSakura/pseuds/TheKrystalSakura
Summary: REWRITEKaito Momota has never known who his parents actually were. When he's approached by Kokichi one evening with a vague message of, "Meet me in the hangar. You'll want to see this," he had to at least humor the Ultimate Supreme Leader.Kokichi's discovery leads not only to the revelation of Kaito's own lineage, but that of all the other participants... So what's an Ultimate Astronaut to do?(AU where Hope's Peak Academy is a college, not a high school, and the DRV3 cast are descendants of the first games' participants.)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Togami Byakuya, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 44





	1. The House of Memories (Kaito)

Kaito gives an annoyed huff as he enters the exisal hangar. “So, what exactly did you want to show me?” he asks, giving the other party a glare.

“Hey, hey, don’t give me that attitude. This is important!” Kokichi counters, clutching two large, leather-bound books close to his chest.

Kaito’s expression changes to one of confusion. “What are those?” he asks, motioning to the objects in Kokichi’s grasp.

“These,” Kokichi says pointedly, showing the books off in one hand, “Are what I wanted to show you.”

“Gimme that,” the taller boy grumbles, snatching the books from Kokichi’s grasp and ignoring the other boy’s protests. The gold-embossed covers strike his eye, and the titles are even more intriguing. They read:

**[Hope’s Peak Academy: A College for the Gifted]**

“Are these…?” he begins, only to have the words snatched from his throat.

“Yearbooks, yeah.” Kokichi sits down on the ledge of the exisal display and pats the seat next to him. “I bookmarked the important pages with those stupid little color-tag things. I even numbered them.”

Kaito nods and takes a seat next to the Ultimate Supreme Leader. “So… You want me to read these?”

“Yeah, since I assume you can read,” Kokichi jokes. “Look, you’re already here and have the books in your hand, so why not? It couldn’t hurt, right?”

The Ultimate Astronaut huffs and opens up to the sticker marked “1.” Inside, he sees a happy couple with their names across the top.

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada…?”

“Mm-hm. Keep going.”

He turns back to the book and reads on. There’s a journal entry-like interview with Kiyotaka about his and Mondo’s relationship.

**[TAKA: Mondo and I met back when we were in high school. Perhaps I was too fast to judge at first; he seemed like a roughneck, so I didn’t want to get looped in with him at first. But, well… Fate intervened. Our paths kept crossing, and once we took the time to get to know each other… It was hard not to fall for him after that. He was kind, protective… He made me feel safe, but also I felt like we understood each other on a deeper level than that. We started dating and by the end of the year, we promised to marry each other in the future. We just decided that we wanted to spend our lives together, no matter how rough things got or where our lives took us.]**

Kaito smiles, only to pause and raise an eyebrow at the passage below it.

**[INT: And you have a third partner, as well as two children, correct?**

**TAKA: Yes, we do. I’m very sorry that our third partner couldn’t be here for this interview; he had a meeting to attend to. As for our children, They’ll be turning one this spring. I remember having them… I was out of class for 2-3 weeks. Luckily, my father got the assignments for me and I still managed to pass at the top of my class.**

**INT: And what are the twins’ names?**

**TAKA: Kaito and Kirumi.]**

Kaito reels back a bit, as if the book had just burned him. He then turns to Kokichi. “... Why are you showing me this, Kokichi? What do you gain from this?” he demands, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

“Aw, you mean you’re not gonna thank me for the truth, Kaito Owada?” he huffs, puffing out his cheeks.

“There’s just no way that these guys are my parents!”

“Turn the page, then.”

Reluctantly, he does. He feels his heart crawl into his throat as he looks over the large, smiling family all sitting on the front steps of a porch. Toward the center are Taka, Mondo, and a lanky man with blonde hair and glasses. The three of them are holding two infants, one wrapped in a pink blanket and one in a blue blanket. The baby in the blue blanket has a familiar tuft of magenta hair. Behind them, though, are the younger versions of his grandparents and uncle. His grandfather, with his unmistakably thick eyebrows and salt-and-pepper hair, is the easiest to recognize. The woman next to him is his grandmother, but with her pale pink hair left hanging loose. She has her arms around his grandfather’s shoulders and a young man with thick, curly hair pulled back into unruly dreads.

The caption is the final nail in the coffin:

**[A happy family. (Right to left, back to front: Takaaki Ishimaru, Hiroko Hagakure-Ishimaru, Yasuhiro Hagakure; Byakuya Togami, Kirumi Togami, Kiyotaka “Taka” Ishimaru, Kaito Owada, Mondo Owada)]**

“Those are my grandparents… But why did they change their last names? And mine, too…”

“Because something bad happened,” Kokichi explains, turning the page. There’s another entry, but this time it’s printed more like a newspaper article than a school interview.

**[While attending Hope’s Peak Academy, Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada were trapped and later killed in an event known as The Killing Game. Takaaki Ishimaru, Hiroko Hagakure-Ishimaru, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Byakuya Togami, and their two children, Kaito and Kirumi, are the remaining kin to the happy couple. Takaaki and Hiroko have taken custody of their grandson and will be making several changes - both to their identity and their lifestyle - in the wake of the young men’s deaths. Byakuya Togami is taking custody of his daughter.]**

“So that’s why…” he murmurs, “They changed our names after my parents died. I remember going to see Byakuya a lot…”

“Probably because he was your other dad.” Kokichi frowns softly at Kaito, offering a hand before gently placing it to the taller boy’s shoulder. “I’m… Sorry, if this is upsetting. I just… Thought you’d want to know.”

“This… This answers a lot of questions I’ve had, so… Thank you, Kokichi.”

“Any time.” They remain in silence for a few moments. “If it helps, you’re not the only one whose parents were in that game. Everybody here had at least one parent participate…”

"Wait… Really? Is this… Is this what these books are all about? Is that why we're all here?"

“Well, I doubt everybody’s motives for entering this shitshow were the same-”

“Hold on- You said we _entered_ this… This Killing Game?”

He nods. “But first, I should fill in the blanks about yourself that you’re still missing.” He nods to a tab labeled with the number two. “If you read that one, it… Might make you mad. Or upset. I don’t know.”

Kaito sighs, takes a deep breath, and turns the page.


	2. A Daughter's Devotion (Kirumi)

Byakuya sighs as he sets his book down. “What does Father want now, Aloysius?”

The old butler sighs as well. “He wants you to meet your new fiance.”

“So the old codger wants me to meet the person he plans to exile me with. What a wonderful way to say, ‘I don’t think you’ll amount to anything,’” he grumbles. He walks past Aloysius and heads down into the waiting room.

“I’m sure you’ll prove him wrong,” Aloysius says as he follows.

“Thank you, Aloysius.” When they arrive at the waiting room, he finds his father sitting with someone about his age, donning a frilly blue dress. “Who is this?” he asks, biting back annoyance in his words.

Kijo scowls. “Don’t be rude. This is your fiance, a lovely young lady from the Ishimaru family. We’ll be saving her family from ruin.” He gently pats the person’s shoulder.

The person seems to bite back a flinch. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Byakuya says, passing a glare to his father, “I hope I get to know you well.”

“So you’re a boy.”

“I identify as male, yes. My grandfather made me dress like this, and my father doesn’t know I’m here. If he did, he’d be very angry.”

“I understand.” He pauses. “What is your name, then?”

“Kiyotaka.”

“That’s a lovely name. I like it.”

Kiyotaka blushes, the color vibrant against his pale skin. “You’re too kind. I’m just… Average.”

“Not at all!” Byakuya says with a smile, “In fact, I bet there’s something you excel at.”

“Ah… Well, I’m a straight-A student, but I don’t have any other hobbies.”

“A straight-A student? That’s amazing! What’s your favorite class?”

“Language arts.”

“Ah, so you must have a great vocabulary!” Byakuya cheers, “That’s impressive!”

“Thank you, Byakuya.”

“You don’t need to thank me for stating facts.”

He blushes more and nudges him with his elbow. “You flatter me.”

"It's not just flattery." Byakuya takes Kiyotaka's hand. "Even if we don't fall in love, I want to be friends."

Kiyotaka smiles softly and nods. “That would be nice.”

Byakuya sighs as he wanders into Hope’s Peak Academy for the Gifted. He’d been forced to cut contact with Kiyotaka after their grandfather’s death, but he still missed him. After all, he was his first crush. He half-listens as his classmate, Makoto, talks about the classwork, when he bumps into someone. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bump you!”

Byakuya looks over, about to dismiss the person, only for his heart to skip a beat. “Kiyotaka…?”

“Byakuya? It’s been years! How have you been?” Kiyotaka asks excitedly.

Byakuya feels his heart stop for a moment. _He’s actually asking me something! He’s taking an interest in me! And we haven’t seen each other in so long…!_ “Ah, I’ve been alright. I became the heir of the family. How about you?”

“Wow! You’re the heir?! That’s amazing!” Kiyotaka cheers. “I’ve transitioned since the last time we met, as you can tell…”

The blonde nods excitedly. “I can.”

He beams. "And I have a boyfriend too!"

Byakuya feels his heart stop and sink into his stomach. "Ah… What a lucky man."

"Come with me! I'll introduce you two!" Kiyotaka grabs Byakuya's hand and pulls him along to the courtyard. "Mondo! I brought an old friend of mine!"

Byakuya's jaw drops at the sight of Kiyotaka's boyfriend. The muscular man stood just a bit taller than himself and his golden pompadour made him look more intimidating than anyone he’d ever met prior. 

"Yo. Name's Mondo Owada. Nice to meet ya." The tall man holds out his hand.

Byakuya gives a firm shake in return. "Byakuya Togami. A pleasure to meet you."

Kiyotaka beams. "It is wonderful that you two get along so well already! I was worried about introducing you two, but I see my fears were unfounded!"

“Hm? Why would you be concerned about introducing us?” Byakuya asks curiously.

"I was worried that you two, the two most precious friends of mine, wouldn't get along and I would have to choose. But now I don't!"

Byakuya stares, wide-eyed. “We haven’t talked in years and you still consider me a friend?”

"Of course! You're special to me!"

Byakuya smiles as a pang of heartbreak courses through him. “I am, hm? Well, you’re special to me, too.”

Kiyotaka beams and loops his arms around both of his companions. "Let's get to class!"

"You two wanted to meet with me?" Byakuya asks Kiyotaka and Mondo. He fiddles with his pocket watch as nerves course through him.

"Ah, yes. We have something special to ask you." Kiyotaka says, standing tall.

Mondo nods. "Yeah. Since we've been buds for a few weeks now, we have a question for you."

Byakuya's heart pounds in his chest. _What are they going to ask? Am I going to regret this? What if they never want to see me again?_ "Ask away, you two."

They exchange glances and nod. "Will you go out with us?"

"Oh! My! I… That is…" He takes a soothing breath. "Yes. I would love to. You two are my everything. I… I want to be with you."

Kiyotaka smiles as he takes Byakuya's hand. Mondo, on the other hand, goes with the less subtle approach and kisses the heir on the cheek. “Welcome to our little love triangle, Kuya~”

He lets out a soft laugh. “But instead of there being a rivalry, it’s just the three of us. Together.” He kisses their cheeks in return.

"You two are in so much trouble!"

Byakuya looks up from his book. "Uh-oh. That's not a good sign."

Kiyotaka comes into the room, holding something in his hand, eyebrows furrowed and eyes dark.

"What's wrong, baby?" Mondo asks worriedly.

"What's wrong?! I'm pregnant!"

Byakuya takes Kiyotaka's hand. "Darling, we'll make it through together. Mondo and I will be with you through whatever happens."

The hall monitor sighs. "I know. I'm just scared."

"I know, darling. But we'll be here for you."

Nine months later, the three of them find themselves in the hospital. Taka is taking a nap after having just given birth to twins.

“Isn’t Kaito precious?” Mondo coos, holding his newborn son close to his chest. “My little boy.”

“He’s perfectly adorable.” Byakuya smiles softly at the baby. His own child had been whisked away for a check-up, so he wasn’t even sure if he had fathered a boy or girl. He sits back in his chair, checking his pocket watch. _Please let my child be okay. If I lose them, my heart won’t be able to take it._

The nurse comes back with a baby swaddled in a little pink blanket. “Congratulations, Mr. Togami. You have a healthy baby girl. Would you like to hold her?”

Byakuya tears up and smiles. “Of course.” He takes the little girl in his arms, smiling sweetly down at her.

“Awww, she’s cute, too,” Mondo says with a smile.

“She is. My little Kirumi.”

“Dad!” Kirumi smiles as she runs up to Byakuya, a white lily in hand. “Look! It looks like Papa!”

Byakuya chuckles at his daughter’s enthusiasm. “You should give it to him as a going away gift.” He scoops her up and kisses her head. “Be good for Grandma and Grandpa, okay?”

“Okay!”

“And you and your brother need to take care of each other.”

“We will, Dad!”

He kisses her head and sets her back down. “I’m proud of you.”

Kirumi and Kaito rush excitedly out the apartment door, having heard the car door open and shut. Kaito wastes no time and hugs Byakuya’s legs, but Kirumi hangs back, hesitant. The expression on her father’s face was… So sad. But as her eyes drift from her naturally-blonde father, she pales and asks a heavy question.

“Dad… Where are Papa and Daddy?”

Byakuya’s eyes go misty. “Oh… Sweetheart… I don’t know where to begin.” He pulls the two children close as tears begin to fall from his eyes. “I lost them…. But I still have you.... I still have you…” He sobs. “Don’t let me lose you both too…”

Kirumi stands in shock as her brother wails. She hugs Byakuya as tightly as she can, a thousand thoughts running through her head. _I have to stay alive for him. I have to make him proud._

“She really is the secret prime minister. Interesting…”

“She took the vow of making her father proud very seriously, it seems.”

“And she’s chasing after her brother, trying to keep him safe as well…”

There’s an intrigued hum from the boss. “Let’s pull her into the game. It’ll give her a chance to either prove herself…

“Or hit her doting father where it hurts the most.”

Kaito stares at the pages. “Kirumi… Is my sister… But… She’s…”

“Gone,” Kokichi finishes sadly. He glances away from the books and takes a deep, calming breath. “All she really wanted to do was keep you safe and make Byakuya- er, well, your father- proud.” His shoulders sag. “There’s a lot more, so please… Let's keep going.”

Kaito nods and turns the page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the hiatus! Things have been crazy, but I finally got the second chapter done. Thank you for being so patient with me!


End file.
